Logan's Little Confession
by BTRAndAllThatJazz
Summary: I've uploaded this once before, but I'm not too sure what happened *M for smut and language* -It's difficult to share a room sometimes, especially when you have a crush on the one you're sharing it with. What happens when deep confessions are made?


It was late at night and Kendall had trouble falling asleep again. He was tossing and turning unable to get comfortable. "Ughhh".. Kendall groaned and grunted in frustration. All his noise woke Logan up who was in the other bed in the room they both shared. Rubbing his eyes and yawning ahhwh- "What's the matter man?"  
Logan asks with his eyes half open. Kendall hastily replies uncertainly "I don't know, just not tired I guess. Sorry for waking you up"  
An with that Logan went right back to bed. Kendall didn't want to tell Logan the real reason he couldn't fall asleep. He hadn't has sex in what seemed like years, and at the moment he was extremely aroused with a huge hard on hidden underneath bed sheets. Kendall felt his cheeks start to flush and his palms began to sweat as his erection kept growing. Most nights Kendall became immensely turned on, and would lie in bed and take care of his needs. But lately he felt that jacking off just didn't satisfy him anymore. He missed having someone holding him, and someone to share sessions of deep heavy breathing with. He mostly missed having someone to moan along with him in his cries of pleasure in upmost lust. There was only so much he could do on his own, he lost the element of surprise.

But the lack of sex wasn't the only thing keeping poor Kendall awake. If he was ever even able to get sleep (which was not often) he would have erotic sex dreams. Sure that seems totally normal for a young guy with hormones, but it's a little different when the one you are fucking is a guy, and not to mention, your best friend- Yeah, Kendall has been having series of sex dreams about him and Logan. He never thought about his best friend like this before, until just recently, he would find himself waking up with huge morning wood and cum stains all over his boxers after a long night which consisted of dreams that involved fucking Logan rough and passionately. Every morning he would secretly watch Logan sleep for a little bit. 'He looks so cute and sexy sleeping.' Letting out little snores and mumbles in his sleep, Kendall thought.

He never knew how to deal with his feelings for Logan, he couldn't even tell if he was gay or not. Kendall was scared of rejection, but mostly losing Logan as a best friend. He felt wrong about having sexual fantasies about him, but he just couldn't help it. His face is the most adorable face he had ever seen, his eyes were large and brown, he could easily melt in the gracious orbs. He fantasizes often about looking into them as he thrusts himself hard into Logan, making him moan in lust. Logan was was short and cute as hell, he had a great body which was perfectly toned. Kendall pictured his hair would be perfect for rummaging his fingers through when he became completely turned on in the heat of the moment. These weird dreams and sleepless nights have been going on for the last three weeks. Kendall still hadn't been sure if it was just sex he wanted or really sex with Logan. Until one night, very late, Logan woke up and stretched out his arms and sat up in bed. Kendall lied completely still pretending to sleep so he wouldn't startle his shorter friend. The moonlight was directed perfectly in the window for Kendall to see clearly in the room. He turns his head and when he thinks logan is going to lie back down to sleep, he is pleasantly surprised, as he watches logan's chest move up and down, due to the heavy quick breaths he was taking as he practically ripped off his boxers and threw them to the floor. Logan must of have woken up from a very steamy dream, because out in the open he had a huge boner sticking out and his precum was glistening in the moonlight as it slid down his throbbing cock.(Which Kendall licked his lips to in thought of licking it off of the brunette) Much to Kendall's surprise Logan was HUGE which just made him want him more. Before Kendall even had the time to realize how lucky he was to have front row seats to the sexiest show on earth, Logan violently grabbed his throbbing dick and started jerking it up and down. This had instantly given Kendall the biggest erection ever and sent chills racing up and down his spine. Kendall tried not to give himself away to not actually being asleep by moaning, which was very hard because he became hornier by the minuet as he watched Logan's head tilt back in absolute pleasure jerk by jerk. Kendall thought he was going to burst his load right then and there, he was practically drowning in his own precum and felt himself drooling, his breathing became heavy and his heart was pounding. But what he heard next (which he didn't think was possible, made him even harder.) Logan quietly moaned and whimpered over and over, but it was the words he was saying that the tall blonde couldn't believe "oohh kendall, fuck baby, Kendall harder, uuhh fuck me faster." with every jerk, the short brunette kept repeating the tall blondes name in passion, as he threw his head back. Kendall's eyes grew wide as he thought to himself " can this be fucking happening, can logan really feel this way about me too, it's gotta be a dream?" Kendall put his face in his pillow to keep from screaming with extacy of joy. He fought the urge to scream and caught his breath as he continued to secretly watch logan pleasure himself. Kendall stayed still, continuing to pretend he was asleep, as the volume of whimpers from logan drastically increased. The brunettes hand started moving rapidly across his extremely hard cock. Kendall now started pleasuring himself under the covers as he listened to Logan. The shorter boy quietly screamed to himself as he fantasized about rough sweet sex with the smokin hot blonde. "Kendall fuck, uh baby you're gonna make me cum. I'm so close baby, make it rough. Uhh Kendall, I'm Cummi- uhhh" sweet sighs of pleasure release from Logan's mouth as he finally reaches orgasm and pretends to unload all over kendall's chest. Where in reality his sweet seed busted out onto the pillow he was humping in replacement for Kendall. The brunettes eyes closed tightly as his cock slowly lost the extreme hardness that drove him to breaking point.  
(He wished he could tell Kendall how he felt about him. But he was so scared.)  
- Secretly watching and hearing Logan release was all Kendall could handle, his toes curled, his dick throbbed and he burst out cum like there was no tomorrow, his immense orgasm lasted the longest any of his others ever lasted before. Kendall lied in bed reminiscing in the sexual glow that overpowered his shaking body, as he recollected himself from the best climax he's ever had, as a pile of his sweet, warm sperm sits and stains Kendall's sheets. He can feel Logan looking at him now- (still thinking he's asleep.) Logan whispers to himself "Kendall... I want you, and I love you."  
his sentence finished with a sigh, because the short brunette knew he never had a chance. Then - Kendall knew it was risky but he didn't give a shit anymore. He took a deep breath and quietly answered with "I love you too Logan."

The soft words of Kendall startled Logan. He could have sworn he was dead asleep. Logan's heart sunk into his chest as he became overpowered with embarrasment and fear...that is untill he realized that the words that he had perviously been scared of, were words he couldn't have been happier to hear. ..."You.. you what, you do?"  
logan asked confused, and shocked that Kendall even heard him in the first place. The blonde's face grew a slight but loving smile, he realized Logan must be compleatly mortafied at the fact that Kendall saw everything that had just occured in the brunette's bed, not to mention he heard him declare his love for him, while he thought Kendall was asleep. The blonde took in a breath, and looked across the room at a boy who looked like a sad lost puppy. Their eyes met and Kendall stared into Logan's beautful chocklate orbs as he said "Yes, I do. I love you so much Logan, how could I not?"  
To these words, Logan let out a heavy breath that he didn't even realize he was holding in, and the deep red heat on his face began to slowly cool down. The two boys were smiling to eachother at the sudden realization that they both shared the same feelings for eachother. Kendall could sense that Logan was still frizzled by the shock he gave him earlier, and decided to make him feel more comfertable, he walked over to the shorter boy's bed and sat down next to him in nothing more than a friendly manner. Logan's face seemed to have a familiar look on it, one all the boys knew very well, it was his thinking face. The blush that had recently left his face after the first embaressing encounter of the night quickly returned to Logan's face. He drew his hands up to his face and unpleasently moaned into his palms. Kendall quickly grew concerned at the sudden mood change in his friend. He put his hand on Logan's shoulder and asked "What's the matter buddy?"  
There was silence filling the room as Logan contemplated weather or not to tell Kendall why he became so embaressed. "Logiee, please tell me!"  
kendall begged, and then there it was, his famously adorable puppy dog look. Logan coulden't say no to Kendall when he looked that cute, and used his all time favorite nick name.(Logie) "Well... it's just that.." Logan trailed off... "Well it's just that it occured to me that if you were awake to hear me talking that means you must have been awake before...and you saw me..."  
Logan was trembeling on his own words and couldn't look Kendall in the eye. The tall blonde knew where Logan was going with this, and knew why he was blushing so deeply. Kendall brought Logan's jaw into his hand as he gently picked his face up from the floor where he had been staring. Kendall now held Logan's cheeks in his warm embrasing hands, they were now eye level and looking at eachother. Logan's eyes were filled with guilt and ashame overrode his entire facial expression. Kendall tightened his grip on the smaller boy and said with a kind smile "Yor're damn right I saw you, and if I do say so, it was pretty sexy, I have the cum stains on my bed sheets to prove it to you!"  
Both boys let out a giggle before Kendall got very serious. "Look Logan don't be ashamed, if you ever woke up in the middle of the night at any time in the last month I guraentee this conversation would be the other way around. We all do it, please don't feel awkward." Kendall sighed at what he felt was his lame attempt to make Logan feel better about getting caught to fantasizing about the tall blonde. A few moments passed untill Logan said "Yeah, but Kendall, I was practially screaming your name, I was moaning obsanities to you, thats not something 'we alll do."  
"Well maybe not"  
Kendall trailed off... "But, it's something I wish YOU would do again."  
Logan was surprised by Kendall's quick acceptance, and warming reaction to something most people would freak out about, yet underneth the kindness and friendship, Logan heard the lust hidden in the blonde's words. "Really, you do?"  
The shorter boy was quicky getting excited about the fact that Kendall saw him, it really turned him on.

Due to the actvity that occured in Logan's bed earlier that night, Kendall had reason to believe the brunette had a kink for some dirty talk, and what better time to test his theory out than tonight? "Yeah Logie, watching you really got me off, mmmh it got me so hard." Kendall licked his lips as he watched Logan take in his words, which sent a lust fillled heat right to his dick.

Kendall wasn't sure if this was the right way to go about their newly found situation, but he decided to just go with it. He got up off the bed, Logans face still clenched in his hands, and swooped in ever so gracfully to land a heart felt passionate kiss upon Logan's sweet trembeling lips. The kiss, as lame as it sounds, had spark, it had heat, heat that was long over due for the two boys. The kiss was as close to perfection as anything could get, at least that's what Logan thought as his needy lips parted from Kendall with fluttering eyes. His heart was beating fast, his cheeks were flushed, he looked Kendall directly into his emrald green eyes and all he could seem to spew out of his mouth was "Wow."

And with that Kendall planted more kisses on Logan. His mouth found it's way to logan's neck, he draged his lips and tongue along with little pecks mixed with long sucks to his pulse points, causing logan to moan into Kendalls sholders. Kendall took his hands and ran them up Logan's spine, causing shivers to run up and down his back, he lifted his head in excitment eligning his lips right to Kendall's ears. When he moaned or whimpered the blonde could hear every little noise of pleasure coming out of the brunette, this quickly got Kendall's dick pulsing with need as he felt himself harden at the dirty thought swarming through his mind about things he would do to Logan.

His daydreaming was soon inturrupted by the small pleasue creeping up his stomach, as Logan slightly lifted up Kendall's shirt playfully fiddeling with his lover stomach (a very sensative spot for the blonde) Logan brought his head down and started kissing and licking the tall boys stomach and ran his hands down his sides. He slowly made his way to Kendall's chest as he brought his mouth over to one of his nipples and cautiously ran his tongue over the pink nub. He began to shyly suck on it, as not to hurt Kendall knowing how sensative that spot was. His gently manner was too slow for Kendall. he moaned and begged for more, which was soon taken care of. Logan ad no problem pipping off Kendall's shirt and shoes. He quickl did the same, and stood by the bed side, with Kendall still sitting. Logan ran his hands down Kendall's beautifully toned abdomin and brought his hands directly in frunt of the blonde's jean button. He was painfully slow, so he could watch Kendall fall apart above him on the bed as he eagerly awated more. He popped open the button and slid the zipper down as he pulled the jeans off Kendall's slim long legs. Logan was geeted by the tent formed in Kendall's boxers. He slowly started to rub him through the thin sheet of fabric confining his needy cock. Kendall bounded his hips up trying to gain more friction between his dick and Logan's hand. Logan slighly laughed to himself at the angst of his friend. The slow pace he was going at was now becoming even too slow for Logan, he took kendall's bokers by the waist band, flung them off and threw them avross the room. He kneeled in shock as right in frunt of him, he was presented with the blondes huge, hard cock, the one he had always dreamed about, well it right in his face now. Logan wasted no time as he took Kendall by the base and pumped his hand over the pulsing length. He brought his head foward and brought his mouth to Kendall's tip as he enclosed his lips around the thickness of Kendall. The Blonde shot a loud moan to Logan's ears at the heated contact. Logan practically melted at hearing his blonde friend, he had always dreamt of what his pleasure filled whimpers would sound like, but this beat any dream by a mile. Logan began to take in more of Kendall's length and continued to pump his, his actions gradually became faster. Kendall knew this was the brunette's first time doing anything like this, but damn he was good! He felt himself on the brink of orgasm untill he pulled himself off of Logan.

He looked a little nervous at Kendall, he pulled away so fast he thought he might have hurt him. "Oh God, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"  
Kendall laughed at his friends concern. "No, you didn't hurt me at all you were doing great!"  
Kendall reassured Logan, "But why did you pull off?"  
Logan was so confused.  
"Because baby, you were soo goood, but I wanted to last longer, you know, so we could make that fantasy of your come true."  
Logan understood as he began to blush, he sat on the bed at he realized he was still in his jeans, with the urgent need for some friction. Kendall noticed Logans facial expressions, that read of lust and want. He was quick to go over to the brunette and undo his jeans with minimal effort, he was happily surprised to see his friend wasn't wearing any underwear. Kendall laughed "Ohh Logan Mitchelle, you kinky little boy, you turn me on!"

Logan blushed, which Kendall expected, but was then compleatly shocked when Logan stood up and pressed their forheads together and seductivly said in a low husky tone "..Oh I do now do I?".. Well watchya gonna do about it?"  
Keeping their foreheads locked, as shocked as he was Kendall was swift as useual as he replied, "Well, I think I'm gonna do this.."  
And with that he slid his hand down Logan and started quickly pumping him, earning low moans which made his dick throb. Logan was so caught up in the heat of the moment that he knew he would cum all over Kendall's hand if he didn't stop pumping his dick. "K-Kendall, uuh! Kendall sto-Stop!"  
"Whats the matter baby?"  
Kendall asked as he kissed small pecks on Logan's neck. "Nothing's the matter, but if you kept doing that I wouldn't have lasted mush longer."  
Kendall's face explained it all, he should have known the brunette was close as the volume of his moans increasingly grew. "Okay Logie, come here."  
Logan came over to Kandall and sat on his lap, with his boner pressing against his thigh. "Now baby, will you be good little slut and suck on my fingers?"  
Kendall enjoyed how mush Logan loved the dirty talk, he was the excitment grow in his smile, his eyes, and most of all this throbbing cock. Logan let oout a soft moan and replied with "Give em' to me baby."  
He took in Kendall's slim fingers and rolled his tongue around them seductivly. Kendalll took them out after a little while and told Logan to lay down on his stomach.

Deciding the tone down on the vulgar language for now, Kendall sweetly bent over into logans ears and said "Baby this might hurt, are you ready?"  
Logan nodded his head and closed his eyes while Kendall took one finger and teased it arounf Logan's entrance. He circled his finder in a teasing fashon before he slowly stuck it into Logan's very tight hole. "Ohh shit, Logie, you're so tight."  
Kendall allowed his index finger to travel as far as it was allowed, and waited for Logans response. He started to wiggle his hips and whimper into the mattress. Kendall took this as a good sign and started to push in and out of him. His slow movments grew faster as he began to add a second finger, he felt a small bump now as he moved in and out of the shorter boy, Logan let out a harsh moan, Kendall knew he his the smart boys prostate. Logan now began to thrust himself upwards into Keldall's fingers, practically fucking himself on them. Kendall grew even more aroused by this and pulled out of Logan. Fora short second Logan missed getting fingered by Kendall, but then he was open to a new sensation, Kendall was blowing hot air into his hear and he whispered "Baby, if I hurt you at all please tell me!"  
"Ok"  
Logan noodded. He felt the tip of Kendall's cock rub against his needy entrance and slowly pushed in. Logan was ajusting, and Kendall could see it in his face. He waited a second and said "You okay Logie?"  
"Yeah Kendall I'm okay, can you..M-Move"  
The blonde loved the words slipping from the hot mouth of his friend, as he slowly slid out of Logan, and slid back in. Getting used to the sensation of having something inside of him drove Logan crazy, he whimpered and was now begging Kendall to go faster. Happy to ablidge Kendall started moving in and out violently and passionatly, "Fuck Baby, " Logan gasped at Kendall's hot words, "Ahh Baby fuck, move harder, God damnit uuh your cock feels amazing, ummh faster Kendall!" Kendall felt the sensation of orgasm nearing it's way to his lower stomach and his grip on Logan's hips grew tighter by the thrust. Logan could feel how close Kendall was by his tightning grips, and the harsh moans leaving his mouth (He loved how loud Kendall was- hopfully he wouldn't wake anyone up) "Shit, Logie, I'm so close...nghhh"

"Fuckkk... me too. You're gonna make me cum so hard."

"L-Logie!"

"Kendalll.. cum inside me!"

As these words spilled from the brunette's all too innocent lips, Kendall's seed shot into Logan with a loud final moan.

As Kendall reached the end of his climax he reached around Logan's hips and grabbed his cock, which he pumped as he continued to thrust so Logan could cum too. The feel of Kendalls cock moving in and out of him with his cum, and his dick being pumped was too much for Logan to handle, he exploded his white fluids all over Kendall's hands and on his bed boys lay panting breathlessly on the bed as they reminess in the sexual high they were gradually coming down from. Kendall was the first to say anything

"Logie, that was amazing"

His face truned red and he blushed- he was back to the innocent Logan every one knew (Or so they thought) "yeah, I didn't know it could... feel that good" he said with a slight laugh (It ad been his first time with a boy) a few moments passed with Logan's head reasint on Kendalls chest...  
"So Kendall...?"

"yeah Logie?"

"Before, did you really think it was sexy watching me fantasize about you?'' he asked in a nervous giggle

"Sexiest damn thing I ever saw-Honest"

they both laughed and closed their eyes as they drifted off into sleep. 


End file.
